


above the noise

by underthebulletproofmoon (ninejs)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/underthebulletproofmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he heard the smile twitch onto her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	above the noise

**Author's Note:**

> uploading this from ff.net bc i need validation
> 
> also bc my fave ff author reviewed it on ff.net and it was truly the best moment of my young life

* * *

** (loving a goddess was never easy) **

* * *

 

Nate knows she's an enigma.

He cannot see how the beautiful heroine half of Unova can go from eternally loved to eternally missing in the blink of eye.

He wants to find her.

And so he does, hiding in a hotel, sunglasses covering her bloodshot eyes, and messy, rat's nest hair under a hood on a baggy sweatshirt. The laugh she laughs is like an ice cream truck's bell, like the vanilla ice cream bought from it and melting on a summer's day.

But Nate knows she's faking it.

(After all, Touya fell into a lake and never came out… at least that's what the front cover of all the tabloids say.)

At night, she screams about Touya, how his death is her fault, and she starts shivering as if remembering the icy water when they both free fell into it. His death has been her unraveling.

(The girl is broken.)

On days when Nate she holds an unlit cigarette, giving it a second look before she lights it and puffs of smoke fly everywhere. Nate cannot bear to look at the shell of a girl - a girl who hasn't slept in months, who who's lungs probably now hate her, a girl who was once called a 'heroine' - and her  _way_ too fake, saccharine sweet smile. The smile is plastered upon her pale, scared face. She looks like she's seen a ghost.

(She probably has, damn it. And he knows who's ghost it would be.)

Nate feels like he is falling through clouds whenever he sees her - or rather, her shell. He is staring at a goddess, after all.

And then, one day, when her eyes are no longer bloodshot and her hair beautiful again, she finally says something to him:

"Touko," she states simply, her voice beautiful and without a rasping quality to it.

What she had said was just her name. Her name was beautiful and known everywhere, and Nate had known it since the day she beat Elesa's gym. She was a heroine, a beautiful, enchanting heroine, and Nate looked up to her. He knew her name very well indeed.

"Nate," he replies, smiling.

And above the noise - the noise of Touko's screaming, her puffs of smoke and the noise of her shivering, her teeth chattering - Nate swears he could've heard the smile twitch onto her face.

Before he knew it, he was dragged through the hotel lobby, into the elevator and into her room. A room of dreams and broken promises.

And there they were, lips becoming kiss-bruised and his becoming the color of red, red wine from her lipstick.

Nate can stop falling through clouds and start falling in love.

(Though he's pretty sure he's been doing that since the day he met her in person.)

* * *

* * *

 

The next day, he goes into see her and her gorgeous, smirking face.

The face of the girl he feels he has loved all his life.

(he has never known love before.)

And there, Touko in his lap as they sit on her bed, is her other half, Touya, alive and well. His face is annoyed because Nate has  _obviously_ interrupted their 'reunion.'

Touko smirks, and above the noise of Nate's shallow breaths and his heart beating and breaking at the same time, he hears it twitch onto her face, loud and clear.

"Who are you, kid?" the god asks.

Touko laughs a sophisticated laugh Nate has never heard before and Touya smirks.

* * *

**(Nate is a fool for loving a girl like her.)  
**

* * *

 


End file.
